Digimon Tamers - How To Train Your Dragon Edition!
by SaurusRock625
Summary: Young Hiccup never thought his life would ever be interesting. He's the same as any other teen. He goes to school, he plays simple card games, and he's got a Digimon partner. Yep, not interesting at all. ...Wait, what?
1. Chapter 1

_**I got this idea after watching a bit of Digimon Tamers and remembering the movie that had several of the first ever episodes on it. And after much careful debate with myself, I decided that I would write this story. I hope you like it.**_

_***I don't own How To Train Your Dragon, and I don't own Digimon!***_

* * *

_**Dialogue Key**_

* * *

"Thank you for nothing, you useless reptile." = Normal Speech

_'You know that doesn't wash out.' = Thoughts_

**"Renamon digivolve to… KYUBIMON!" = Someone Yelling**

_**"****Gargomon: Terriermon's Champion form, what a difference. His attack's Gargo Laser, whatever that is." = Digimon Data**_

* * *

_**Prologue - A Near Fatal Digimon Encounter!**_

* * *

In a top secret facility, a group of humans were monitoring something on a large computer screen that looked almost futuristic in design. And the ones doing most of the monitoring are two women. One with long, straight brown hair that went down to mid back, and one with chin length blonde hair that was also straight.

"Two digital signatures detected, sir. One of them appears to be chasing a smaller one." the brunette reported.

"Neither target appears to be attempting to Bio-Emerge." the blonde followed up.

In the shadows of the computer room, the head honcho who was playing with a flip lighter was listening with rapt attention. After all, dealing with these 'wild ones' as they call them is part of his job description.

"Keep an eye on them in case either of them tries to breach the dimensional barrier." he ordered.

"Affirmative. Launching probe now." one of the workers replied.

The two women keyed in some codes into a flashing keyboard, not really knowing what was really going on beyond that computer screen.

In the field between the world of humans and the world born of computer data known as the Digital World, strange things were happening. A small white and purple creature with tiny ears, a small tail, stumpy arms and legs, and a red triangle in the center of its forehead was running from a much larger creature. The creature in question looked almost like a mythical alicorn but much more menacing. It has white fur, a pair of tattered black wings on its back, a red helmet with a single visor and a horn along with black hooves and a yellow mane and tail. And instead of the teeth of an herbivore, this creature possesses sharp teeth like those of a predator.

These two are Digimon: Digital Monsters. More specifically, the little guy is called Calumon and the angry horse is called Unimon.

Now, please don't ask why, but it appears as though Unimon is chasing Calumon with the intent to destroy him. Such is the law of this sector of the Digital World that is ruled by Zhuqiaomon of the Digimon Sovereign: survival of the fittest. When a Digimon in this sector defeats an enemy, they absorb the loser's data as a way to get stronger. Most are peaceful, but there are those who seek to do anything for power and the ability to Digivolve. Such as what Unimon is doing now.

However, Zhuqiaomon is not all ruthless. While in his sector of Digi-World the winners absorb the losers, they only really absorb about ten percent of the loser's data. The rest gets sent to a place called the Primary Village where those Digimon are then reborn in the form of Digi-Eggs, ready to begin life all over.

Fascinating, isn't it?

But it's not so fascinating if you're not a fighter. And this is the case with Calumon, who is too busy running for his life.

"I don't want any trouble, Sir! I just wanted to play!" Calumon exclaimed in fear.

"Okay, let's play." Unimon said ominously.

The equine Digimon cackled in delight at his target's fear. Every time Calumon made a turn he would follow at a steady pace so as to savor his target's fear of deletion. It would make the actual deletion all the sweeter for Unimon.

"I don't like this game!" exclaimed Calumon.

He made the mistake of looking back to see how close his attacker was to him, and paid the price for it.

"Are you sure you're playing it right?" Calumon asked right before he tripped on his own two feet.

The tiny Digimon took a tumble as he fell and rolled due to his own momentum.

"Aw nuts…!" groaned Calumon as he stopped tumbling.

He looked up in fear as Unimon was practically right on top of him and knew he wouldn't live through this encounter. But just when all hope seemed lost, help arrived in the most unlikely of forms.

Another Champion level Digimon rushed in and attacked Unimon, tackling him with a full-on body slam like a linebacker at a football game and causing Calumon's ears to extend to their full length from the shock of what he was seeing. The Digimon in question that attacked Unimon was a species known as DarkTyrannomon, a dinosaur-esque Dragon Type Digimon whose design seems to be derived off of the original Godzilla, and possesses a great deal of attack power.

DarkTyrannomon is a bipedal _Tyrannosaurus rex_-like Digimon with blue eyes, two fingers on each hand, three toes on each foot, and a pair or teeth so large they pop out of the mouth. It has black skin on its body, white skin on its belly, and red stripes on its head, tail, arms, and legs. The tip of its tail appears to be sewed to the rest of it, and it has green torn spikes on its back. DarkTyrannomon has white claws on its fingers and dark grey toenails on its toes, and wears metal ornaments on its upper claws, and multiple brown belts on its wrists.

Having a stronger opponent to fight rather than the little cream puff that he was originally facing, Unimon began to tumble around as he and DarkTyrannomon threw their weight around to try and overpower the other. After a full minute of this, DarkTyrannomon was pinned to his back and struggling to get back up and fight. His body began to flux as he struggled with all his might to shake off Unimon, but he just couldn't. He and Calumon stared at each other, seeming to form a connection of sorts that caused something to happen in the Digital Field.

Without warning, an explosion of white light erupted from DarkTyrannomon and sent Calumon flying past the barrier that separated the Digital World from the Material World.

"**GAME OVER!"** screamed Calumon.

He opened his eyes to see what happened, and to his silent astonishment, a new Digimon was standing in DarkTyrannomon's place. This Digimon is his Ultimate level form, MetalTyrannomon, a Machine Type Virus Attribute Digimon that bears great resemblance to his Champion form.

MetalTyrannomon is an Android Digimon. It remodeled its body in order to acquire mightier powers. After Megadramon was remodeled for anti-air use, MetalTyrannomon was remodeled as an anti-ground interceptor Digimon. Its reinforced body deflects all attacks, and it possesses the terrifying offensive power to smash through armor with its mighty chin, no matter how hard it may be.

The massive Digimon raised a mighty clawed hand and brought it down upon Unimon, crushing him and disbursing him into particles of data in an instant. Calumon screamed as he was finally pulled through the Digital Field and into the world of humans by the sheer might caused by that particular clash of the titans.

High above the city of Shinjuku Japan, a small rift between the Human World and the Digi-World briefly opened up as a cloud of mist and Calumon were launched out of it before it sealed itself back up. Calumon was still screaming from the shock of what had happened earlier and was completely unprepared for the helicopter that flew by and sent him into a small tumble in the air. After a few seconds, Calumon managed to right himself and hovered in the air revealing that his large ears acted as a set of wings as well.

"Hey!" Calumon shouted after the helicopter.

But he was ignored. Or so he thought as he let out an odd noise at the audacity of that Machine Type 'Digimon'. He looked down to see a whole lot more of those things and he had only one thing in his mind after that encounter.

'_I hope the other Digimon aren't as rude as that one.'_

* * *

_***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

_**There's the prologue for this story. Now, I have a few questions that I would appreciate if you all answered. It will really help this story along. Ahem!**_

* * *

_**1.) I plan to have Hiccup replace Takato in this story, but I'm not sure about his partner. Which of these Digimon do you want Hiccup to have as his partner? Guilmon, or Gaossmon?**_

_**2.) Should I have Hiccup and Stoick have a good relationship with each other as parent and child, or should their relationship still be strained like it is in the first movie?**_

_**3.) Since this story is a MODERN AU!, do you guys want me to give Hiccup some Mexican heritage and have an Ofrenda where he put a picture of his mother? (I feel cultural diversity is necessary for this story.)**_

_**4.) And finally, should I eventually make Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut Digidestined as well? And if so, what Digimon do you want them to have as partners?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_***I still don't own How To Train Your Dragon or Digimon Tamers!***_

* * *

_**Dialogue Key**_

* * *

"Thank you for nothing, you useless reptile." = Normal Speech

_'You know that doesn't wash out.' = Thoughts_

**"Renamon digivolve to… KYUBIMON!" = Someone Yelling**

_**"Gargomon: Terriermon's Champion form, what a difference. His attack's Gargo Laser, whatever that is." = Digimon Data**_

* * *

_**A Lad's Home Problems**_

* * *

In another part of Shinjuku, a group of teenagers were watching two of their group members play a card game known as Digimon. Ironic, don't you think? And judging by the layout of the cards on the mat, I'd say that these two are the reason Unimon and DarkTyrannomon ended up fighting in the first place.

"And this ends your reign as champion, Snotlout!" one of the players, a boy with dull green eyes and auburn brown hair, declared as he placed a card over his DarkTyrannomon card. "DarkTyrannomon digivolves to MetalTyrannomon which makes you history!"

"Ah man, that hurt! That was, like, something I would have done! How did you figure that out?" asked Snotlout, a teenage boy with large muscles, black hair and brown eyes.

"What can I say, you're dealing with a master of Virus Types." the first boy replied.

"Yeah, I got no argument there, Hiccup." Snotlout said.

Hiccup swiped a card through the card reader he uses when playing this game and grinned as it showed his rank as a player move up. Now, instead of being number eleven on the Top Twenty list, he's in the Top Ten ranked at number nine. Needles to say, his friends are very impressed.

"Nice! If you keep this up, you could take on and dethrone the Digimon queen!" exclaimed a blonde haired blue eyed girl named Astrid.

"Oh, I-I really don't think I could do that. I mean, I'm good, but I'm not that great." stuttered Hiccup.

He's always had confidence issues that have only grown worse due to family issues back home. Ever since his mother, Valka, died in a car accident where a trucker's trailer cargo came loose and crushed her to death on the road (she was already dead by the time the paramedics arrived on the scene), Hiccup's father began to focus more on his work and spent less and less time with Hiccup. And when he did spend any time with him, he often voiced nothing but disappointment for the lad simply because he wasn't a genius or a great athlete like so many other kids his age are.

It's caused him to take many a blow to his self esteem and self confidence. And it began to get significantly worse as time went on. Especially once he started dating Hiccup's teacher at school, Ms. Isagi. To Hiccup, it felt like she was trying to take Valka's place as his mother and make him forget who he is; where he truly came from.

Not a lot of people know this, but Valka wasn't born in Japan at all. She was born and raised for most of her life in Mexico before she and her parents moved to Japan for a better life when she entered High School. But Hiccup refuses to ever even consider her family even if she is dating his father (and he uses that term extremely loosely). It's why Hiccup has set up a traditional place of remembrance for his mother called an ofrenda. A type of shrine native to Mexico where a deceased family member's photo is placed and offering are made to them. Things like the kind of foods they enjoyed in life or even small trinkets that they may have liked such as necklaces or bracelets.

Hiccup's father and Ms. Isagi may have been, in their own way, trying to get Hiccup to forget about Valka, but he's as stubborn as they come and has been doing all he can to remain who he is. Even going to so far as to defy his father by setting up the ofrenda in the first place.

"Not that great? Hiccup, I know you have self esteem issues, but you're way better than this!" a boy with dirty blonde dreadlocks named Tuffnut exclaimed.

"Yeah! You've got what it takes to be a Digimon champion!" Tuffnuts twin sister Ruffnut added.

Suddenly, a rather portly boy in their group, Fishlegs grabbed his bag and started to head out of the shade dome they'd been playing cards under.

"Guys, I hate to break up the pep talk, but can we get going? If we're late, Ms. Isagi is gonna make us stand out in the hall!" Fishlegs urged.

Hiccup's expression soured greatly at the mention of that woman, wanting nothing more than to slug her in the face regardless if he'd get in trouble or not. But he managed to get his emotions under control again and quickly put on a blank expression.

"You guys and girls go on without me. I need to put these cards away." Hiccup said.

"You sure you don't want help?" Snotlout asked.

Hiccup shook his head mumbling "Just because I'll get in trouble with Isagi doesn't mean you should." under his breath.

The others heard it and gave their friend sympathetic looks, having been told of Hiccup's troubled home life from various sources and knowing that he doesn't really like Ms. Isagi very much because of his how he feels she's trying to take Valka's place. But they also know that Hiccup has long been starving for the love of a mother. Reluctantly, Snotlout and the others started running towards the school to try and avoid getting in trouble for being late.

Their just lucky that Ms. Isagi isn't like the other teachers at that school who discipline their students through physical means. Such as Mr. Kuchiki, who is known for hitting his students over the head with a yardstick for getting just one question wrong on their homework assignments. He's quite the perfectionist.

Once Hiccup could no longer hear the retreating footsteps of his friends, he sighed as his depression began to make itself known again. He could never shake this depression of his as he was constantly reminded of his father and all of the hurtful things he's ever said to him. He may not have ever physically abused Hiccup, but he certainly neglected him and abused him emotionally.

"Why can't he just once be proud of me?" Hiccup asked himself.

But as he was picking up his cards, he noticed something odd among the cards he possessed. A blue card that looks like it's made of metal with an 8-bit marking that looks like Agumon. He picked it up and examined it, silently admiring the metallic feel of the card.

"Wow, I don't remember ever having a card like this one."

Curiosity getting the better of him, Hiccup picked up his card reader and began to slide the card through the slot. But the results weren't quite what he expected. The card reader and card began to light up as Hiccup was hit with a strong shock that knocked him flat on his back as he dropped both items.

"What was that!?" he gasped as he sat up.

To his astonishment, the screen of his card reader lit up as something happened to the device.

"Okay, it's never done that before…"

Various numbers and codes began flashing across the screen as the blue card seemed to disappear. He quickly stored this information away for later and put the device in his box of cards and grabbed his backpack. He began to walk towards school at a sedated pace as he knew he was going to be late even if he ran. Besides, it's not like he's in any hurry to see Isagi and receive another scolding from her.

* * *

_***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

_**As you can see, Hiccup does have some family problems at home. Will they be resolved? Read on and find out. Anyway, I've decided to post a poll to decide Hiccup's partner, so be sure to vote on that. It's up even as you read this. No questions this chapter.**_

_**Hope to see some reviews from you all. See you next time.**_


End file.
